


Past left forgotten

by RewaAllana



Series: Kabuki Warriors [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Backstage, Friendship, Gen, Manifestp, Memories, Team player, WWE Draft, WWE Raw, WWE Smackdown, Women wrestling, Wrestling, joshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewaAllana/pseuds/RewaAllana
Summary: Asuka reveals an old rivalry that she has never quite buried.Note; While based on a true story, Asuka's feelings about Nanae Takahashi these days are unknown. There has never been an open statement on their relationship besides rumors and what we know from ten/eleven years ago.
Series: Kabuki Warriors [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654339





	Past left forgotten

The WWE Draft was coming and backstage was packed.

Asuka was quietly drawing on her notepad in a sofa in the corner - avoiding the excitement or worry.

She was drawing ideas for her new Youtube channel, a secret she was keeping even from her friends on the Roaster.

She loved working with WWE but even she wasn’t blind with the fact her talents weren’t being showcased. She had now decided to take matters into her own hands – to allow her fans to see a little of her private life.

She suddenly felt someone jump on her and she reacted with a little yelp. She heard laughter as Kairi then jumped on the sofa next to her;

“Sorry” Kairi apologized in Japanese; “Sasha dared me.”

Asuka’s drawings were now on the floor so Kairi went to pick them up while Asuka smiled at the little joke played on her. It was always good when the women included her, even if the joke was at her expense. She usually didn’t talk much or get herself involved with he other ladies life’s and thankfully, they seemed to respect that while still wanting to be her friend.

“What are those drawings?” Ember saw one of them.

“Ideas.” Asuka replied. She wasn’t quite ready to reveal anything, not even to one of her closest friends.

“They’re very good.” Kairi gave them back.

Sasha, Naomi, Nia and the Icconics joined them, still giggling. Asuka quickly hid her drawings in her fitness bag and as usual, became the silent observer while the ladies talked and gossiped. Kairi acted as translator for her – something she was grateful for though she understood most of what was being said. And none of it was very interesting.

Then they started talking about their pets. Kairi mentioned her dog Cheese who was currently with her long-distanced boyfriend. She showed everyone a picture and mentioned her plans to meet with him and her loved ones.

“You’ll get to be on the tour to Japan and fight us” said Payton; “But I want to see him.”

“I will.” Kairi nodded, “I really miss him. I miss them all. I’m going to try and meet my friends.”

“Do you miss your family Asuka?” Ember tried to get Asuka talking.

“Yes.” Asuka smiled; “Though my mother makes sure to make it feel like she is in America – will not stop calling me after every match.”

“Do you still have friends in Japan?” Billie asked, interested. She was very excited about touring to Japan and admired both Asuka and Kairi as well as the other wrestlers in Japan.

“People I have worked with, yes. Most of my friends have now moved to America or they have already retired.”

“Japan’s wrestling is hard” Kairi had to admit; “Lots of retirements at twenty or thirty. I’ve had about four concussions.”

“Concussions are the worst” Sasha had to agree.

“I caused a few” Asuka had to admit. She was notorious for her kicks, even back in Japan.

“One of the wrestlers I know – I tagged with her and fought her - had an accident. Her name is Nanae Takashi”.

Asuka's smile vanished.

Usually when her mood changed, Asuka would attempt to not show it.

Ember saw the smile fade but Kairi did not who continued; “She’s been out for a year and a half. She was a manager for Stardom but she’s left. When we go back to Japan, I’ll try and visit her.”

“Do you really?”

Kairi sensed Asuka’s disapproval; “I mean…. I know about Yoshiko…..”

“Wait, what?” Sasha came near; “You two knew THE Nanae Takahashi?”

“Sadly.” Asuka muttered.

“Sadly?” Ember frowned; “Takahashi worked in Stardom and helped make women wrestling in Japan more credible did she not? And you worked with her?”

It was not in Asuka’s nature to talk badly about anyone and the other wrestlers could tell she really, really, wanted to change the subject.

Too bad they all wanted to know the gossip. Especially from someone who hardly ever talked about her own life.

“You said you tagged with her Kairi?” Ember asked.

“I did.” Kairi nodded; “She was also one of my trainers in Stardom.”

"Didn't you tag with her once?" Sasha asked, her eyes still on Asuka.

"I did. I was in a unit with her too."

"And?"

Asuka shook her head; "I really don't want to talk about it. I get sad thinking about it."

She had switched to Japanese so only Kairi heard it; “They won’t let it drop I’m afraid.”

Dahm it.

“What was the unit called?” Sasha asked excitedly.

“Passion Red.” Asuka answered; “In NEO. With Ray, Natsuki Taiyo and Yumiko Hotta.”

“Ray?” Kairi knew the wrestler’s name; “Didn’t she die last year?”

Asuka’s serious face went very sad; “Yes. Still don’t know her real name. I sent some flowers to the family.”

“So…..?” Billie clicked her fingers; “What happened?”

“Creative differences mostly. We could of… I suppose parted more civilised but I was young and getting frustrated with everything. The Joshi community, the hard work I had done to toughen myself being under-appreciated – I was young and felt I was not being allowed to show what I could do.” Asuka was clearly uncomfortable; “She used to whine about me being stiff. That was the small thing that started….. me being unsure if we were going to stay friends.”

“She’s stiff herself.” Kairi had to admit; “She put her boot to my face in the Stardom 5 star grand Prix at least twenty times.”

“I saw the picture you put up.” Ember shook her head; “So… Hypercritical?”

“I guess.” Asuka nodded; “Anyway, I told her I wanted to leave NEO and she told me that I should have never returned to wrestling – I had retired a year before because of kidney issues – and that she was the only one who could give me credit. We did our last match, words were thrown at me from all sides and I left as a heel.”

“I heard you went off script.” Kairi said meekly.

“I told her to piss off. Yes.”

“Don’t anger Asuka. Point taken.” Noami muttered; “But when did the manifesto come about? I thought you were going to mention that.”

“That came after.” Asuka said; “She did openly say I was a disgrace and used her contacts to have me blacklisted.”

“Do you regret it?”

“Career wise, at first yes. But then the fans I had grew and suddenly I was able to promote my own shows and have my own Unit – Io was in it. If I hadn’t have written it, I may have had to work even harder to get to where I am.”

“You still worked hard. I saw your matches even before you came to Shimmer” said Ember; “Would you want to talk with Takashi?”

“No.” Asuka was now blunt; “Not after what happened with Yoshiko.”

Nia was confused; “Who?”

“About a few months before I went to NXT, there was a match with this wrestler who worked in Stardom – under Takahashi. The wrestler went off script and deliberately injured her opponent.”

“Act Yasukawa” Kairi added; “I trained with her. She had to retire from her injuries”.

Billie had been searching online for the names; “Ugh…. I just saw the pictures.”

“The thing that got to me however was that Takahashi defended that behaviour.” Asuka was clearly disgusted; “I don’t really want to meet with someone who condones that behaviour in the ring. Above all else, we must protect each other. I am a stiff worker but I know who can take more or who I need to tone it down.”

“Yoshiko just brutalized Yasukawa.” Kairi said; “Just because it’s in the ring doesn’t mean it’s not assault. I agree with you on that-”

Asuka switched to Japanese; “Which is why I’m wondering why you want to meet up with someone who condoms that behaviour yet tells someone like myself that my opinions and my work make the Joshi and wrestling community look bad. I will respect what relationship you have with her but I cannot and will not understand it.”

It was perhaps the first and only time the other wrestlers saw and heard Asuka put down Kairi who was visibly shaken. They could only pick out a word or two but whatever Asuka said clearly had an affect.

Kairi’s shoulders went up. Then down; “I guess I’ll just leave a message.”

Asuka didn’t hide her disappointment; “Whatever you want to do.”

Sasha gave each of them a can; “Sorry I brought this all up.”

“It’s ok.” Kairi smiled.

Asuka did not; “I do miss her as a friend but she’s not the same person I first met. Can we agree not to talk about this again?”

Kairi and the others agreed. Nia changed the subject and Asuka reverted back into her shell while poor Kairi felt sad.

“Sorry I spoke to you like that.” Asuka later said to Kairi when they were on their way to a hotel, “I was in the moment and-”

Kairi was relieved Asuka was in a better mood; “It’s fine. I should have made them stop talking but…. I didn’t want to be rude and…”

“It’s fine.” Asuka’s voice was gentle; “Best forget the past and enjoy how far we’ve come. Let’s just sleep it off and focus on the Roaster changes tomorrow – ok?”

Kairi nodded; “ok.”


End file.
